World of Heroes
by Chaoticsole
Summary: A strange and powerful force is causing many heroes and villains from many worlds come together in one world in a fight to the finish. Can the heroes survive, or will darkness prevail?
1. World of Heroes: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Jio Freed, the vessel of Satan and the conqueror of the world, yawned as he looked out the window of his ship known as 'Shin'. He could see the wide open darkness of deep space, as well as the twinkle of stars and a small ice planet a few thousand kilometers away. It was beautiful... But also, extremely boring. He could never go to his home world again, for fear of losing control of the infernal ship and harming innocent people. So here he was, floating through wide open space, doing absolutely nothing.<p>

But it wasn't all bad, he had his wife, Ruby, with him. As well as his first mentor and father-figure, Zero. He was even happy to have his frenemy, Cross, on board with him. But he'd never admit it. Ruby's father, his father in law, Sect Crescent, was also with them. but he wasn't sure how he should feel about him. Even after two years of traveling with him, he was still pretty much neutral to him.

"Bored, Jio?" A gruff voice asked from behind him, he didn't need to look to know it was Zero "yeah, but not much to do about it. Aside from sparring and sight-seeing there isn't really much to do here on the ship." He said, dully; Zero just snickered "if your truly that desperate for something to occupy your time, why not explore that planet over there?" He asked, but Jio simply shrugged "because it looks cold and barren, not much fun if you ask me." He said, somehow looking even more bored.

Just before Zero could say something else, Cross appeared with a grim expression "we need to warp, now." He said quickly, just as the ship began to shake violently "wh-what the hell is going on?!" Jio asked in surprise, before Cross answered calmly "I don't know, it's almost like we're being sucked into a black hole. That's why you need to warp us away, anywhere, now." He explained patiently, albeit with a sense of urgency in his eyes. Jio nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on teleporting Shin away.

When he opened them, he looked out the window to see they were in indeed in a different place... But near a large planet he'd never seen before. "Where... Are we?" Ruby asked in stunned silence, as she walked in from the next room "It seems we successfully teleported." Sect said apprehensively, before turning go Jio "where did you move us to?" He asked, as Jio shrugged "I... I didn't move us here. I've never seen this place before. I swear." He said nervously; as Cross and Sect looked at him skeptically "well if you didn't, what did? And better yet, where are we?" Cross questioned to no one in particular.

Jio sighed heavily and scratched his head "I have no idea. The only thing to do now is to check the planet below and see if we can figure something out. I'll go check it out, be back when I find something out." He said quickly, before teleporting out of Shin and to the planet's surface before anyone could argue. He could practically hear them yelling at him from the ship, and snickered to himself "I'm so getting chewed out when I get back. Good thing they can't leave without my help." He thought with a mischievous grin, as he looked at the area where he had been transported to.

The area was... A city? It was a city, and a very large one at that. But strangely, there wasn't that much noise in the streets below. He was on top of a large building, so he'd expected to hear bustling people and sounds of vehicles moving about, but there was almost nothing. "Where is everyone?" He mumbled, before a mysterious voice behind him answered "this is J city, welcome." It said casually, as Jio yelped in surprise and jumped, before flipping around to see a large blue-haired man sizing him up "Whoa! Who are you? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Jio said angrily

The man held up his hand in defeat and shrugged "sorry sorry, just an old habit." He apologized, before cracking his knuckles "and I'm sorry for this too." He said seriously, before suddenly disappearing from sight. Jio only had a nanosecond to react, crouching down just as a muscular fist sailed past where his head use to be. Jio didn't waste any time in retaliating; balling up his fist, he swung at his blue-haired attacker's gut. But to his surprise his fist was caught, and he saw the man's hand coming at his face just in time to tilt his head to the side and avoid it.

He grabbed the man's arm and swung up, kicking off of him as hard as he could. This time he hit successfully, sending the man flying with a grunt. Quickly, he rolled back to his feet and got in a fighting stance just in time to see the man dropping down on him from above, his hand flat, almost like a karate chop. "Enough!" Jio yelled, as he activated one of the reverse Kabbalah, Adramelech, just in time to let the arm pass right through him harmlessly. The blue-haired man cursed in surprise, before Jio uppercutted him in the gut with all his might, mixing in his own spirit with the attack as it connected.

The attack caused the man to roar in pain as he was sent skyward. Jio didn't hesitate to draw Zero R and add his spirit, before throwing it at the man. Just as he thought he'd won, Zero simply passed through the man as if he wasn't there. 'He's... Not evil?' He thought, as the man swept a leg at him in an arcing kick, and to his surprise a giant knife came out of his leg and straight at him with insane speed and power. He didn't want to risk letting it hit him, even with his intangibility, so he deftly sidestepped and jumped into the air in pursuit of the man. Much to his surprise.

"Your very fast, and strong too!" The man said cheerfully, before striking at him again just as Jio shot a dozen tentacles out of his right hand and directly at his fist. Jio was sure his tentacles would at the very least send the man flying with a damaged arm. But somehow, this punch was much differed from his previous attacks "50 ren Kugi punch!" The man roared, as Jio's tentacles were shredded from the sheer force of the blow. It felt like 50 punches hitting him in rapid succession, and he soon felt his arm snap in several places as he torpedoed into what was left of the building's rubble after the knife destroyed it, along with most of the city block.

With a groan, Jio stood and snapped his arm back into position as he felt his wounds quickly regenerate. "OOOWWW... You damn monster." He cursed the blue-haired man, as he landed a few feet away, his arm looked broken as well, but was also beginning to heal "I could say the same about you. That attack would've killed most people, but you survived it no problem. On top of that, you retaliated with almost equal force and snapped my arm. I'm impressed." He said, still smiling that carefree smile

Jio spit out some blood before glaring "you want a monster? Okay then, you've got a monster!" He said angrily "this city is abandoned, isn't it?" He asked, already guessing the answer "yeah, pretty much." The man answered, seeming more curious then apprehensive of what the boy was about to do. "Good, then I can stop holding back." He said with a smile, as a bone-like tentacle came out of his back and aimed at the man.

The man barely had time to raise his arms in defense as a powerful beam shot from the bone tentacle and straight at him. The resulting destruction took out a majority of the city, and as it cleared, the man was nowhere to be seen. Instead, what looked like large forks were in his place, but they looked greatly damaged. After a moment, the man let out a long sigh as the forks disappeared "whew, that attack would've probably knocked me out cold. Glad I managed to block it." He said, sounding impressed

After getting up and dusting himself off, he walked toward Jio calmly. Jio was preparing for another attack, but what came next surprised him even more. The man dropped to his knees and gave a low bow "I'm so sorry about attacking you like that, I could've killed you!" He said, sounding very sincere and genuinely regretful, before standing again. "I'm glad you survived though, your just as strong as I thought you were. This test was a great success." The man said cheerfully again, before offering his hand "by the way, my name is Toriko. And once again, sorry for attacking you. I was sent to test your power." He explained

Jio stared at the man, then his hand, and slapped it away "are you crazy?! What test? I just got here and you almost kill me!" He growled angrily, as Toriko sweat-dropped "yeah, I said sorry didn't i? I told you, I was sent here to test you. Sorry to tell you this, but you've been trapped in another world by a powerful god. Here, we test newcomers to see two things. First is if your good or evil, and second is your level or 'class' of power. I'm happy to say, you seem like a great kid, and your definitely an A-rank class. Same as me!" He explained

Jio just stood there and tried to take all of this information in "powerful god? Good or evil? Power class? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He yelled in frustration, as Toriko sighed "simply put... A powerful and mysterious man who calls himself 'Diamond eyes' has transported you here. It's impossible to leave, trust me, we've tried. But he said he'd release us to our own worlds if we could defeat all of the evil in this world." He explained patiently; Jio listened in stunned silence "okay... I think I understand... But how did you know I was landing here, and what makes you think I'm good?" He asked

The man named Toriko smiled "that's easy, you were concerned about bystanders and innocents, a villain wouldn't have cared if the city was populated or not. Your also very... Well, friendly looking. You remind me a lot of a good friend of mine." He explained, before adding "as for how we knew you were here, Diamond eyes always gives us the location and destination of a newcomer several hours before they arrive. We should consider ourselves lucky that they didn't send someone stronger to test you." He finished, as Jio raised his hand as if he were in a classroom

"Uh... Yes?" Toriko said, as Jio spoke "what do you mean by "they?" He asked, as Toriko's expression became grim "remember how I was testing you to see if you were good or not? Well, the enemy sent someone for the same reason. I defeated him a little while before you arrived." He said, as Jio raised his hand again. "You know you don't need permission to speak, right?" Toriko said, as Jio blushed a little and apologized

"So let me get this straight. I'm stuck here with you and your friends until we defeat every single bad guy on the whole PLANET? How many are there?" He asked curiously, as Toriko shrugged "we're not sure either. At least several thousand." He answered, but Jio was silent. Toriko looked at him in worry "hey, are you oka-" he was cut off as Jio jumped up and fist pumped "yes! Finally, something exciting to do!" He said, seeming to shake with anticipation.

Toriko was taken aback for a moment, but soon smiled as well "so, you'll help then?" He asked; Jio grinned "yeah, I'll help. But... Can I go get something first?" He asked, sounding a little embarrassed as he scratched his head. Toriko looked a little confused, but shrugged "sure, then we can go to HQ." he said, as Jio grinned "sounds like fun, I'm in then! Just wait here for a sec" He agreed, before quickly teleporting to Shin to tell his allies and friends what happened to him, and what they're in for on the journey ahead...

* * *

><p>Author's Note: sorry if things seem confusing now, but don't worry, it'll make sense later. there will be many more manga characters appearing in this series, so if your a fan of large crossovers, stick around!<p> 


	2. World of Heroes: chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

><p>Jio, followed closely by his friends, trailed behind Toriko, as he lead them to the hidden base that he had mentioned in their fight. However, on the way there, Toriko suddenly stopped walking, as two strange men approach him. Jio tenses and gets ready for a fight, when suddenly, Toriko smiles and waves to the strangers. "Ah! Akira, Saitama! What're you two doing out this way? You out on a mission?" He asked cheerfully. The man on the left, a tall, muscular man, with three spikes on the back of his head for hair, and sporting a long, black jacket, smiled kindly at Toriko, and responded.<p>

"Oh, hey Toriko! Nice to see you. We're actually on our way to intercept two B-rank fighters who were spotted heading this way." He said. The large man then looked at Jio and his friends, scanning all their faces with hard, yet kind eyes. "So, you guys are the new members? I didn't expect so many...my name is Akira Kongou. But my friends call me Kongou Banchou." He said, smiling. The man on the right, an average looking man with a completely bald head, wearing a rubber super hero outfit, then responded. "Sup. My names Saitama, hero for hi-Uh...I mean, certified hero." He said, wearing a blank look.

Jio and his friends all kept their eyes on the giant, imposing man, and introduced themselves. Though they didn't pay much attention to the bald, cape-wearing man who claimed to be a superhero. After introducing themselves, Akira nodded politely. "Nice to meet you all. I hope we can be good friends.

But right now, Saitama and I need to get going. This is an important mission, and even though we were sent out ahead of time to intercept the trespassers, we still have to get going if we wanna catch them. See you all at the base." He said, waving as he walked passed them, followed silently by Saitama.

Jio and his friends watched as Akira and Saitama left, curious about the strange pair. Toriko chuckled. "They might look strange, but their both good people. And strong too. Akira's actually stronger than me, believe it or not." He said, still chuckling. Jio's eyes widened in shock. "Wait...what?! He's stronger than you?! But...how?! You almost killed me! Your a monster!" He said in disbelief. Toriko simply shrugged. "It's true. In fact, there are plenty of fighters stronger than even Akira back at HQ." He said, smiling cheerfully.

Jio, though shocked and in disbelief, nodded in reply. He was honestly excited to meet all the strong fighters at HQ. So, without any further distraction, Toriko, Jio, and his friends continued walking.

As Akira and Saitama walked towards the given coordinates, they discussed the new recruits for the ongoing battle. "Those kids...they were pretty strong. Especially that Jio boy...I felt a huge pressure coming from him...he's gonna be useful in some fights, that much is certain." Said Akira. Saitama simply replied with. "Uh huh..." And began picking his ear with his pinky, trying to clear it of earwax.

Akira was used to Saitama's nonchalant attitude, so he didn't press him any further for his opinion. They walked in silence for the better part of 15 minutes, before finally stopping at the sound of a beep. "We've reached the area where those trespassers were detected...and it looks like we came just in time." Said Akira, getting into fighting stance as two men approached them, flying at high speeds.

They slowed down as they got closer, and landed on the ground with a "click". The men were both wearing a strange sort of armor, covering their torsos and shoulders. And they both had what looked like monkey tails wrapped around their waists like a belt. The man on the left, across from Akira, was the same height as him, and equally as muscular. However, unlike Akira, he was bald and had a thin, black mustache. The other man, across from Saitama, was not as large or muscular as his partner, and had a massive head of black spiky hair, running down the length of his back.

They both wore a cruel, arrogant smirk on their faces. Staring at Akira and Saitama with what almost seemed like contempt one would have for a lesser being. "Oh look, Raditz. They sent us a couple of weaklings to warm up on!" Said the bald, mustached one. "Such a pity, isn't it, Nappa? Wasting such a dangerous mission on these two worms. Those "heroes" must be desperate for fighters indeed." Said the one called Raditz, laughing cruelly.

Akira scowled at the pair, glaring at them in annoyance and contempt, all warmth in his eyes now gone and replaced with pure, unwavering focus. "Are you two gonna stand around and whine all day, or are you gonna fight us?" He asked, never leaving his fighting stance. Saitama, however, stayed in his calm, relaxed pose. Staring blankly at the two B-rank fighters.

The two armor-clad warriors glared angrily at Akira, grinding their teeth. "How dare you look down on us! We are great and powerful Saiyin warriors! You two are nothing but weaklings who dug their own grave..." He then turned to Saitama, finally noticing him. "And you...why aren't you getting prepared to fight? At least your friend has enough sense to die fighting, but your just standing there! Don't underestimate us!" He yelled. Saitama simply glanced at the Saiyin, in a bored manner. "Shut up, your so loud...I only just woke up." He said, yawning.

Raditz grit his teeth and glared fiercely at the bald hero, an anger mark appearing on his head. "What did you say?! How dare you! I'll kill you, pathetic human!" He shouted. Saitama glared at Raditz, frowning. "I said...SHUT UP! Your too loud!" He shouted, his voice causing some debris and other small objects not nailed down, to go flying. Raditz was slightly taken aback by the human's brave audacity, but his anger drowned out the surprise. Raditz roared in rage and dashed full-speed at Saitama, punching him in the face and sending him flying into a nearby building.

"I'm going to make your trip to Hell as painful as possible!" He yelled, before flying into the tall building after him. Nappa smirked at his partner's outburst, chuckling smugly. "That low class trash is pathetic, but he's more than a match for your little friend." He said, coldly. Akira simply scoffed. "You assume a lot, but think very little. Why not just shut the fuck up and fight me already?" He said.

Now it was Nappa's turn to get angry. He got into a fighting stance and powered up, causing dirt, rocks and other small debris to float around him. "Your gonna regret suggesting that, you weak trash!" He yelled, before charging up to Akira, attempting to punch him in the face the same manner Radit'z punched Saitama.

However, Akira wasn't like his partner, and refused to allow himself to be hit so easily. He quickly tilted his head to the side and jumped back, and retaliating just as quickly with his own attack. Akira punched Nappa in the stomach as hard as he could with both of his fists. "Double Hammer!" He yelled, naming the powerful attack as he sent Nappa flying down the street and through a building, destroying a large portion of the street with the shockwave of the attack in the process.

Akira quickly jumped after him, following him into the building. "Hmph...your a tough one..." Said Nappa, as he climbed out of the rubble. His armor was cracked and shattered where Akira had punched him, and the movement of Nappa only caused it to fall into pieces completely. "I'm gonna kill you so fast you won't have time to scream!" He yelled, before firing a massive beam of energy from his mouth.

Akira cursed and threw his arms up to block the attack, but it still hit him hard enough to send him flying into the street below, destroying what was left of it, including the buildings around it and sending up a large cloud of dirt and smoke.

Nappa smirked arrogantly, wiping some blood from his mouth. "Still alive, huh? Hehe...your gonna be fun to kill..." He said, before jumping down to follow his opponent and finish him off. However, as Nappa got closer to Akira, he noticed that his scouter was reacting to Akira's power level. But instead of sensing it dropping, like he expected, it was instead rising higher and higher. "Huh? What the Hell is this?! I didn't think that weakling of a human could survive my attack, much less raise his power level! This thing must be defective!" He complained, grabbing it and shattering it out of frustration.

Moments later, the smoke and dirt cloud cleared to reveal Akira. He was still standing, but he looked much different. He was three times his usual size, his skin was a dark, iron color, and his jacket was destroyed. There were large, painful looking burns on Akira's arms from where he blocked the attack, but they were beginning to heal at a surprising rate. Nappa's eyes widened. "What kind of technique is that?! He looks different from before...was the scouter actually right about his power level?!" He thought.

Akira cracked his neck and began to loosen the muscles in his arms, rolling his shoulders. "It's been a while since I've fought a guy as strong as you...but this ends here." He said, holding up a finger. "I'll take you down in one minute...that's all the time I have left. After that, I've gotta get back to HQ for Tsukimi's pudding." He said, completely serious.

Nappa growled in anger, gritting his teeth. "Don't mock me, you worthless human! I'm gonna break every bone in your body and take my time killing you!" He said, preparing to rush forward. However, he didn't get the chance to do it. Because the moment he finished his threat, Akira was already attacking. Nappa drew back, attempting to dodge, but it was too late. Akira headbutted Nappa in the face with enough force to completely shatter the already decimated ground beneath them.

He then proceeded to nail him in the stomach with a Double Hammer, get slammed in the face by a Wild Trailer, and finally grabbed, flipped, and smashed into the ground with enough impact to destroy the entire block, along with a few others, in a move Akira calls Meteor Drive. Nappa laid in the center of the crater, beaten, bloody, and out cold. Akira breathed an sigh of relief and reverted back to normal. He had a few broken ribs, some ban burns, and would be sore for using Wild Mode, but it was nothing that a day of rest and pudding wouldn't fix. He quickly climbed out of the crater (after a lengthy walk) and went to find Saitama.

It didn't take him long. Moments after he climbed out of the crater, he heard someone yell "Serious Punch!" Followed by the destruction of another few city blocks. Akira followed the sound of destruction and found Saitama, a bit bruised and scraped, but not much worse than himself, standing over Raditz's unconscious form, dusting his hands. Akira smiled at his friends handywork. "Nice work. Let's get home and report our success." He said, patting Saitama on the shoulder. Saitama nodded and actually smiled. "Sounds good to me." He said. They then both began the long walk back to HQ.

* * *

><p>Authors note: hope you guys liked this chapter, make sure to Read and Review please.<p> 


End file.
